Various devices have been proposed for rotating the human wrist about the longitudinal axis of the forearm. Many of these devices are bulky and complicated. Some of these devices are disposed along the underside of the arm such that the patient cannot lay his arm on a desk or table in a natural manner. Some devices only move the wrist in conjunction with flexure of the elbow. Some devices rotate the wrist through only a small arc, typically 90.degree. or less. Many of these devices must be specifically fabricated for each patient.
Therefore there has been a need for an orthosis for pronation and supination of the human wrist that is simple in construction, that is easily adaptable to a variety of patients, that may be positioned on the top of the forearm such that the arm can be placed naturally on a desk, that is capable of moving the wrist from supine to prone, and that is easily adjustable by the patient to produce the desired results.